There has been conventionally known a process cartridge including a developing unit and a drum unit. The developing unit is attached to the drum unit so as to be pivotally movable relative to the drum unit about a prescribed pivot axis. One such process cartridge is disclosed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2013-134299. In this process cartridge, a developing roller provided at the developing unit can separate from and contact a photosensitive drum provided at the drum unit in accordance with a pivotal movement of the developing unit relative to the drum unit.
In this type of process cartridge, an electrically-conductive member is provided for applying voltage to the developing roller. A part of the electrically-conductive member is exposed to an outside. The exposed part of the electrically-conductive member serves as a developing electrode. An electrode provided in a main casing of an image forming apparatus is brought into contact with the exposed part. Such configuration has been used in actual products. Further, in this configuration, a spring is disposed between the developing electrode and a pivot axis of the developing unit for urging the developing roller toward the photosensitive drum.